Breaking Heart
by Suki-Itami
Summary: Sorry if this seems a little sappy, but it came out of literally nowhere.


I can't believe what just happened.

I look over from the shattered pieces of The Mirror of Twilight and over to the woman who had destroyed it.

I don't understand. Why can't you stay?

She smiles gently at me before disappearing forever into the other realm, into the world of twilight.

This isn't…this can't be the end… No, it just can't be!

There's another woman standing with me. The princess of this land, of Hyrule…Zelda. She seems to finally get over the shock of having seen the mirror shattered and looks over at me.

Zelda walks over to me and touches my shoulder gently, almost lovingly. "Link, my heart and Midna's touched for only a moment, and I thought she was going to tell you, but she--"

"I know." I whisper only loud enough for myself and Zelda to hear - not that there was anyone else around, but it still felt like there were so many watching me. It had for the longest time…and somehow being in Midna's presence had eased that feeling…and I know why.

…

_Shadows fill an empty heart _

_As love is fading, _

_From all the things that we are _

_But are not saying_

…

Why was I so stupid? Why didn't say anything? Oh yeah, it was because I had never thought this would happen. I never thought, not once, that I would ever be without Midna. It never even had crossed my mind as a possibility…and now, as the gate to the Twilight Realm closes, it seems far too difficult to bear.

I turn from Zelda and walk down a small set of stairs, almost falling down them as tears flooded my eyes.

This is too much. Midna leaving me without so much as a single warning telling me that she was planning this.

"…_Twilight and light can never be together."_ Those were her last words to me. Though Zelda was there, and heard the words, now that I think on it, they were meant for me.

Once I was out of Arbiter's Prison and standing on the ground of the Gerudo Desert, I dared a look up the tower of the prison - where the Mirror of Twilight once was. There was still this false hope that Midna would come back…but I know all too well that she'll never be back.

I run towards the edge of the desert, where it drops off of a cliff and directly into Lake Hylia, and jump into the lake. The water covers up the tears flowing freely down my face. I swim over to a small rock and pull myself up onto it, just sitting there.

No matter how cruel she had been to me when we first met, there were still those feelings that had grown between us… If she were here, I know she wouldn't deny them. Midna never denied anything that had been the truth unless she was protecting me.

…

_Can we see beyond the scars _

_And make it to the dawn?_

…

I lay back and stare at the sky, the sun was setting - the hour was twilight. It seemed unusually cruel for the gods to do this to me, to deny me the one thing I truly want right now… Midna's love.

…

_Change the colors of the sky. _

_And open up to _

_The ways you made me feel alive, _

_The ways I loved you_

…

"Link!" Zelda walked up behind me as I sat up - I'm never really sure how she got out of the desert. "Lets go."

"Where?" I accidentally lash out at Zelda, it was harsh of me but she seemed to take no notice.

"Back to the Castle Town." She says calmly, as if it's expected. "The people of this land will want to know how we'll go about fixing the Castle from Ganondorf's 'intervention'."

I stand up and face Zelda. "I'm not going with you."

"Where're you going then?"

I walk passed her and mutter, "Away from here."

Zelda didn't stop me as I mounted Epona and rode away from Lake Hylia, trying to find a path in Hyrule Field to take me away from the land.

…

_For all the things that never died, _

_To make it through the night, _

_Love will find you_

…

I rode passed everything that I knew, all the paths that would take me elsewhere in Hyrule, to the different provinces. I hear the children from my home village, Ordon, yelling for me to stop as I pass, but I ignore them. It was a little cold-hearted, yes, but I don't want to talk to anybody, I don't want to stop for anything, I just want to be away. I just want to forget I ever met her.

Oddly, as I think this, a greater feeling of loneliness settle on my heart. It was as if meeting Midna made me whole, and now, wanting to forget her, my heart threatened to go back to the way it was before…incomplete.

…

_What about now? _

_What about today? _

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

…

Epona stops without me even saying a word. I could see the border of Hyrule and another land just ahead - not even 50 yards away - but I can't will myself to go forward. I just lean down and rest my head on Epona's neck. There are still tears in my eyes, not because I had lost Midna physically, but because I was forcing myself to lose her emotionally.

_I should've said something, anything… It would've been better than keeping it inside._

…

_What if our love never went away? _

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find? _

_Baby, before it's too late, _

_What about now? _

…

After a few minutes, I sit up and wipe the tears from my eyes. I'm a hero, someone who everyone can depend on…and I'm crying because of a mistake **I** made. But, I never, ever, thought she could feel the same. I only realized this when I saw her face before she disappeared into the twilight.

I look at the rising moon, it's full tonight. A beautiful orb that the sun reflected off of but never acknowledged as such. It seems strange that the sight of the full moon reminds me of the Twilight Realm, but it was beautiful there.

I wish Midna could see this with me. Then I remind myself that she lives in the world where she could see something like this all the time, anytime she wanted.

_I wonder if she would think of me…_

…

_The sun is breaking in your eyes _

_To start a new day _

_This broken heart can still survive _

_With a touch of your grace_

…

I sigh and turn around, riding to the Ordona Province, towards Ordon. I'm not entirely sure why I'm going home, but any way, it's only temporary. I'll leave in the morning, yes, the morning…

**Next day…**

I got up unusually early, then again, that's what I had hoped. I'd wanted to see the twilight of the night fading to the morning. Luckily, I'd woken up just in time to see it.

I look outside of the top window and watch as the night fades into the new day. I feel a familiar presence beside me and look to see if it's who I think it is.

…

_Shadows fade into the light _

_I am by your side, _

_Where love will find you_

…

"Hey Link, I see you came home after all." The mayor's daughter, Llia, looks at me with bright smile, as always.

I ignore her and climb back down the ladder. To be honest, I can't stand her, she's too clingy, too pushy. Nothing like Midna, nothing like the woman I love. Not to mention, she's only a child with a wild fantasy of being with me. Which will never happen.

As I left my house and mounted Epona again, Llia walked right in front of me, glaring.

I sighed, "Move."

"No! You have to stay! What's so wrong with being here that you have to leave again?!" Llia demands yet another answer. Stupid girl!

"Just move!"

Llia hung her head. "Is it me?"

Epona walked right passed her and muttered, "Yes." I didn't stay to see her reaction as I rode away from Ordon and back towards the border of Hyrule.

I know I shouldn't be letting her go - Midna, I mean - by leaving, but this pain is too much right now. Once again, I stop not 50 yards from the border. This is ridiculous! I should be able to leave, no problem.

I had convinced myself last night that leaving was the only solution… So why can't I leave?!

…

_What about now? _

_What about today? _

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? _

_What if our love, it never went away? _

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find? _

_Baby, before it's too late, _

_What about now?_

…

Forget it!

I turn Epona back in the direction I shouldn't have left yesterday…back towards Lake Hylia and the Gerudo Desert.

…

_Now that we're here, _

_Now that we've come this far, _

_Just hold on_

…

Once at the lake, I pay the twenty rupees to Fado, the man in charge of the cannon, and tell him to launch me in the desert. He merely chuckles and does as I tell him.

I step into the cannon and let it launch me towards the desert. I land, surprisingly enough, very stealthily on my feet. This time, I was glad that Fado had launched me closer to the Arbiter's Prison. After all, that's where I was going.

…

_There is nothing to fear, _

_For I am right beside you_

…

I run up the stairs as quick as I can and into the mirror chamber.

I stop when I enter, not really sure what I'm doing here. I know that this is useless, waiting for Midna to return, but I want just sit and see if she'll come back.

That's what I do. I sit down next to the empty stand that once held the Mirror of Twilight and stare at the black stone that had once served as part of the portal to the twilight.

I sit here for days, just staring; never sleeping, never eating. I just sit and stare. As the days go by, I get weaker, but don't move. I just want one thing right now…

…

_For all my life, _

_I am yours_

…

…Midna…

Right now, my life doesn't matter…as long as I can see her. I am going to wait here for all eternity if I have to. She has to come back eventually. Either in body or in spirit…I will see her again.

…

_What about now? _

_What about today? _

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? _

_What if our love never went away? _

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find? _

_What about now? _

_What about today? _

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? _

_What if our love never went away? _

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find? _

…

I'm not sure how long I've been sitting here - months probably - but suddenly I hear a familiar sound and the area glows white.

I see her now, Midna. She's walking towards me. I reach out for her and she knees in front of me.

…

_Baby, before it's too late, _

_Baby, before it's too late, _

_Baby, before it's too late,_

…

Midna grabs my shoulder with one hand and smiles at me. She knows how long I've been here, how long I've left because of the torture I inflicted on myself.

I try to tell Midna I love her, but my mouth is dry and my voice is gone… She lays me back and allows one stray tear to fall down her face as she whispers, "I always loved you."

…

_What about now?_

…

I smile and close my eyes…happy that at least I got to hear her say it.


End file.
